Shades of Chaos
by Undying Effort
Summary: Yay! My first story on FF! So I'm going to combine two games that are otherwise not really found together. The setting is in the Three Kingdoms Era of China, combined with the skills, terms and maybe names of people/NPCs in Maplestory.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN MAPLESTORY, DYNASTY WARRIORS, NEXON, KOEI, SONY, MICROSOFT, WIZET, OR FANFICTION! THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

* * *

A scream pierced the moonlit night, along with the sound of flesh being rent through by steel.

"HELP! SOMEONE, HEL-UCCK-"

The voice was cut short by a blade through the throat. Chaos ensued throughout the village; the Yellow Scarves have come! Fires soared up in the air as they razed and looted the village.

"Slash Blast!"

A small group of Scarves exploded into a pile of severed limbs and blood.

"Slash Blast! Power Strike!"

The Scarves threw their heads around to glare at who was fighting back; they saw a scrawny young man with an ancient, rusty sword. At this sight they uttered venomous laughs.

"It's just a mouse with an old knife. Take him!"

They all charged at the lone man.

"Power Strike!"

The first one to reach him was impaled through the chest.

"Brandish!"

Three others fall, each with two, gaping slashes erupting with blood. A great, burly looking one lunged at him with a great, spear-headed pole axe.

"Dragon Fury!"

The man narrowly deflected his assailant's massive swing; an audible creak was heard as the blow was swept away by the ancestral blade. He was also sent sliding back a few feet. He drew his sword back, and rushed forward with all his might.

"BLAST!"

The center of the large one's torso was blown out by the thrust; no scream was heard he slumped to the ground, but rather a gurgling sound. Again, the sword groaned from the force of the blow. A large group of Scarves charged forward, with the idea that they could swamp him with a flurry of blows.

"Slash Blast! Power Strike! "

He disposed of the first four of the squad with both attacks, but was quickly beset upon by the remaining bulk.

"Power Guard! Rage! Iron Body!"

His body took the blows with inhuman endurance and he did not bleed as profusely. He began to glow and the force of the blows recoiled off of him. He suddenly sheathed his sword and…

"Rush!"

He knocked them all back, sending them flying into a burning house. The flames roared over the screams of the one they consumed greedily. Only the leader was left.

"Bah! They were all weaklings anyway. Come and face your death, young one."

The Scarves' leader assumed an aggressive stance; he bent his knees as if to lunge forward, positioning his spear perpendicular to his body. The young man assumed a null stance; sword sheathed, standing upright. The man leaped towards the swordsman;

"DRAGON CRUSHER!"

Three, blue-white stabbed flew out, grazing the side of the swordsman.

"PANIC!"

His sword began to glow a bright crimson and slashed down; there was no cry of pain, no sign of suffering. The spearman was torn asunder by the single blow, his body in two halves and his head had transformed into a fine, red mist, punctuated with bits of skull. Unfortunately, his sword could not take the blow either; the sword had fractured in the middle, rendering it unusable.

"… great. I broke my family sword on the skull of a bandit."

He gathered the pieces into the sheath and went to aid his friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN MAPLESTORY, DYNASTY WARRIORS, NEXON, KOEI, SONY, MICROSOFT, WIZET, OR FANFICTION! THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

* * *

-Two days before-

"Shang Bu! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SWORD!"

The tranquility of the morning was broken in the Shang household; young master Bu had just taken his ancestral sword again from the family shrine. Bu was dashing madly around the house, trying to avoid his father and the punishment to come. He eventually ran out of the house and climbed up to his favourite plateau, where he was practically out of sight. Grinning, he unsheathed the sword to look at it; the blade had the family name inscribed along the tang of the sword, which was worn with use and age. Something about the marbled look mesmerized Bu as he looked at it.

"_Shang Bu…_"

Startled, he stumbled out of his hiding spot, sword still in hand.

"AHHHHH!" *Thump, Clang*

His father heard the tumult as he fell off of his rock.

"Shang Bu, you are going to be in so much trouble… you stole the sword from the family altar!"

He was grabbed and dragged back to the household.

-An hour later-

"Geez… why can't I just have the sword?"

"Because you can't be trusted with _any_ sword; look at you! You're just 17!"

"Isn't age 17 when I'm considered of age?"

"Not in this village; in fact, not in your case either. I will not consider you of age until you have matured in my eyes."

Bu groaned.

"Ugh, no pleasing some people."

He got up and left to see his friends.

"… Just behave, OK Bu?"

The plea reached nothing but silence.

-In the village square-

Delicious scents pervaded through the air, while vendors called their goods out to prospective customers. Bu plodded on past the baozi vendor and sat by the large mulberry tree; he was greeted by a flying steamed bun in the chest.

"Hey! I asked why you looked down."

"Let me guess, you took that old sword again."

The former was Hao Da, a boy of 16. He wore a simple garb of faded green and brown, along with a brass headpiece in the shape of a phoenix. He had his iron falchion by his side.

The latter was Tian Mi, a huntress of 17. Her proficiencies were with the bow and the spear. She wore a simple blue robe; she was considered a tomboy by her family because of the robes she wore and the interests she had. She had her bow and arrows; her spear was at home, for her family's fear that she might hurt someone.

"Yeah… but this time, something weird happened…"

Da and Mi raised and eyebrow.

"I could swear the sword said my name…"

Dead silence. Then the other two exploded with laughter.

"Hahaha… I think you've been *snort* around the incense for a little too long!"

"Nah, I think he needs to *snicker* sleep a little more!"

Bu just sat down beside them as they entertained themselves.

"… Sorry… We thought you were joking…"

"It's ok. I didn't believe it myself…"

"Well, we could see old man Lao about it."

Tian Mi glared at Da.

"W-what?"

She relaxed her glare and explained,

"He's just an old pervert; what would he know?"

Elsewhere, an old man sneezed.

"What do you mean? He's the go-to-guy for occult objects and events!"

Bu looked on, pondering the idea.

"I think we should go. Who else could know?"

Mi and Da looked at each other.

"Ok…?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so this is my 1st story ever for FF, but this is also my 1st cross over! Reviews please!

(I know that the beginning is weak, but please write suggestions…)


End file.
